Silver Lining
(Leveled) Piece of enchanted armor |faction = Thieves Guild |type = Thieves Guild side quest}} Summary After completing 5 small jobs for Delvin or Vex that are set in Markarth, Delvin will request that the Dragonborn travel to Markarth to find a man with great influence in the city. Travel to Markarth and enter the Silver-Blood Inn. Endon is the initial quest giver. Quick walkthrough #Speak to Delvin Mallory in the Ragged Flagon, who will direct the Dragonborn to Endon in the Silver-Blood Inn, Markarth. #Travel to Pinewatch, and enter the underground cave. #Find the way to the bandit's sanctuary and take the key from Rigel Strong Arm. (The key is not needed, though, but the door that the key unlocks is locked by a master-level lock.) #Open the room and take the mold. #Return the mold to Endon in Markarth. Detailed walkthrough The Dragonborn must retrieve a Silver mold from a group of bandits in Pinewatch shack just to the east of Falkreath. Once through the door to the shack, go to the basement and find Rhorlak. If Rhorlak is bribed, he will reveal the location of the button. He can also be killed if the conversation option "tell me where it is, or else" is chosen. He is a relatively weak NPC. To the right of the bookshelf and behind the table is a small red button on the wall. When pressed, the bookshelf will open. (There is a note on the table that will tell you there is a hidden room behind the bookshelf.) There are 2 possible ways the player can go through the caves to get to the mold. One is to simply kill all the bandits on the way there. The second is to sneak past. The quest area is obviously designed to allow the player opportunities to sneak around the bandits. Follow the caves hallways, beat all bandits and move into the last room. On the table in last room is the Silver mold, along with some ore, potions, and gold-OR-sneak past the bandits. When the player enters the next room while sneaking, a conversation can be overheard between several bandits sitting at a long table. *Be careful for the last bit of this dungeon, there are a lot of traps. There are multiple pressure plates on the way when following the path to the treasury room. Also the door of the room is trapped. *This is the longest quest out of all special jobs for the Thieves Guild, unless the Dragonborn already found the mold, which makes it the shortest. *There are also two Silver Candlesticks on the table next to the Mold. Clearly the bandits decided to test out the mold and make sure it worked. Trivia *Must complete 5 Thieves Guild extra jobs in Markarth before Delvin will give you the job. *Also there is one of the Stones of Barenziah inside the dungeon before the sleeping bandit, behind a locked door. The chest in the same room is trapped. *The dungeon offers multiple opportunities for sneaking past the bandits if you don't feel like killing them. For example, the bandits who are sitting around the table in the first room in the interior Sanctuary. *The treasury room contains a chest of leveled goods, different types of ore, silver and gold ingots, gems and a good amount of gold so you will be paid for your efforts. *You will receive a level-dependent amount of and other level-dependent items. Endon will also be available as a fence. Usually he'll be wandering around the nearby streets of his home. *There can often be a level-dependent dragon flying in the sky above Pinewatch. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Quests